onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hamu
Hamu (ハムウ) is a character seen in the first TV special, "Adventure in the Ocean's Navel". Appearance Haru is a normal looking boy. He has shaggy brown hair and oval shaped eyes. He wears a green and beige wooly shirt and brown pants. He also wears gray boots with string tied around them. Personality Hamu is a very brave person. He desires to rid his town of the beasts that ravage it and put an end to their suffering. He also wanted to avenge the death of his mother, who sacrificed herself to fight Captain Joke. To help his town, he wanted to friends to help him defeat Joke, which he did when he met the Straw Hat Pirates. Relationships Pirates Monkey D. Luffy When Hamu first met Luffy, he hated him as a pirate, since pirates killed his mother and ruined his life. When Luffy agreed to help his town and fight off Captain Joke and the Beasts of God, Hamu began to trust him. Luffy didn't gain Hamu's full trust and respect until Luffy saved him from a giant sea urchin and told him to show his strength if he wanted friends. Captain Joke Hamu hates Joke for killing his mother. When Hamu and Joke fought, Joke showed him his mother' death, upsetting Hamu. When he finally defeated Joke with the help of the Straw Hats, Joke commented that he wish he had a crew like the Straw Hats. Family Hamu's Mother Hamu and his mother had a very strong bond before her death. Hamu frequently visits his mother's grave to pay tribute and swore to have revenge Joke for her demise. When he was actually fighting Joke, he decided to defeat Joke to protect his village like his mother did before him rather than for revenge. Meroie After Hamu's mother was killed and the Beasts of God were freed, Meroie took Hamu in as a guardian. They care for eachother greatly, as Meroie doesn't want Hamu going after Joke. Abilities and Powers Hamu is not a very skilled fighter. He is shown fighting with a sword when he battled Captain Joke, but is most likely self taught. He used the courage of his mother to strengthen himself and defeat Joke. History Past For ten years, Hamu's village was plagued by attacks from monsters who were released when Captain Joke invaded in the mountain of the Gods after pillaging his village. Hamu's mother, the village chief, went to stop him but was killed by Joke, accumulating Hamu's hatred for pirates. After his mother was killed, he was taken care of by Meroie. Before the Strawhat's arrival, he started sending bottles with notes in them to the outsie world in an attempt to find help in his quest to save his town. Adventure in the Ocean's Navel One day, when he was sending bottles up using the air current, Luffy came across one while looking for treasure, but fell into the Ocean's Navel along with Zoro and their ship, the Merry Go. When he first met the two, he thought they would be able to help him. When they said they were pirates, Hamu ran away to his mother's grave, saying he hated pirates for killing his mother. It was his hope to find Joke's crew so he could avenge her death, even though it was a foolhardy dream as Joke was long since deceased. When Luffy set off to find Joke and the treasure, Hamu followed him. In the Mountain of the Gods where the treasure was, Luffy and Hamu came across Nami and Ussop who were also looking for the treasure. Nami and Ussop, however, were being chased by a giant sea urchin, one of the Beasts of God. Luffy attempted to stop it using his abilities and told Hamu if he wanted friends, he would have to show them his strength. When Nami, Ussop, Hamu, and Luffy arrived at the inner room where both the treasure and Joke's skeleton were, Joke revealed himself to have taken the form of a bat and reanimated his body, taking control of it once again. Hamu then faces a revived Joke and realized he shouldn't take revenge but rather try to protect his village as his mother once did. Joke showed Hamu his mother death, causing him to become enraged and upset. When Joke was about to kill him, Hamu called for the help of his mother, causing the treasure in the room to glow. His wish was granted, and here spirit was then awakened. She assisted Hamu in delivering the final blow to Joke, who would've killed Hamu if the Strawhats hadn't held Joke down. The "treasure" disappeared after Joke was defeated, causing Nami much grief. When the Strawhats leave the island, Hamu tells Meroie he hadn't asked their names, only for her to respond, "Who cares... they are just a bunch of pirates." The "treasure" returned to the Mountain of the Gods and the room containing it was sealed along with the three Beasts of God. Major Battles *Hamu, Monkey D. Luffy, Ussop, and Nami vs. A giant sea urchin *Hamu vs. Captain Joke (before Hamu made his wish) *Hamu (with the spirit of his mother), Luffy, Ussop, and Nami vs. Joke Trivia *When Hamu was first introduced, Luffy jokes about his name as in Namu-Hamu Melon. *Hamu, similarly to another Special introduced character, Medaka, has a hatred from pirates during his initial encounter, but develops a liking toward them after meeting Luffy and his crew. References Site Navigation Category:Episode Special Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Children Category:East Blue Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies